thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Streamlined Sodor
Streamlined Sodor is the third episode of Stories of Sodor: Season 1. Written by User:Finn Tracy. Plot Sodor had becomen quite famous through the years. Railway controllers from all over the world wanted to come and see it, and meet the man in charge: Sir Topham Hatt. They also wanted to meet the stars of te books they had read. Those were the books written by the Thin Clergyman and the Fat Clergyman. They had published a series called "The Railway Series". It were books about the adventures the engines had on Sodor. And it had attracted a lot of tourists. One morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to the sheds. "Today, a friend of mine will come to see our railway," he boomed, "He's also a controller of a railway, so he will take some of his engines with him." The engines were excited. They all started talking at once. "Well then..." the Fat Controller said. Nobody heard him, "Well then... Well then!" The engines kept talking on, "Silence!" the Fat Controller shouted. Everyone was quiet at once, "I wan't the railway to look like it's brand new. So here are your new jobs for today. Gordon, you will just pull the express, like usual, Edward, you will collect new paint for Knapford Junction, Henry, you will collect..." And so, it went on. Later that afternoon, everything had been repainted and redecorated. The stations looked very grand indeed. All the engines were waiting at Tidmouth. They too, had been washed and given a new coat of paint. "Sir," Percy asked, "When is your friend arriving?" "In about..." he looked at his watch, "Ten till fifteen minutes." In the time they had to wait, the engines were talking and lauging about. "It would be cool if he had electric engines," Pip smiled. "Or a famous steam engine!" Emma added. "We'll find out now!" Henry said, as he heard a steam engine whistle is the distance. They saw a whole bunch of streamlined engines coming closer. They were all LNER Class A4 Pacifics. Two red ones, two green ones, one blue one and a silver one. The silver one was pulling a special red coach. "Here they come!" Percy whispered to Duck. The streamlined engines proudly steamed into the station. "Proper engines." Gordon smiled. The door of the red coach opened. "Welcome Brian!" Sir Topham Hatt smiled. "Seventy-two, and still not retired!" Brian, the other controller, laughed. And so did the Fat Controller, "Well, in a few years, probably. Then it's time for Richard to take the role." and he pointed at his son, who was standing behind him. They looked exactly alike. After the whole introductions, the Fat Controller, his family, and Brian and his family went to a very special restaurant. The engines were in the yard. "So you're Sir Topham's 'splendid' engines?" the silver engine said, "Nothing really special about you. I bet we could all beat you in a race." This made the Fat Controller's engines angry. "We might not be that special, Bruce," Duck replied to the silver engine, "But we can beat you in a race anyday." "Okay then!" Bruce smiled, "Tomorrow morning, I will be racing against one of you." "Make it a two on two race," Oliver added, clearly seein Duck's plan, "Then it will really be obvious who's faster." "Very well then," Bruce grinned, "I will go with... Chris!" Chris was the blue engine. That evening, the Fat Controller's engines went to the shed. "What have you two done?" Thomas asked. "Listen," Oliver replied, "If those big engines thought we were so unimportant, they might haven't really given us attention." "So...?" James asked. "So," Duck went on, "It will be easy to trick them with the twins." Everyone looked at Donald and Douglas, and then at Bill and Ben. "Great plan!" Bill laughed. "I agree!" Douglas smiled. "We're in!" Ben and Donald shouted at the same time. "Good," Duck smiled, "Thn tomorrow, very early, I want you to cover your names and numbers, using paint." Next morning, early, both pairs of twins set off. They went to the small paint and repair shop in Knapford. "Won't Sir Topham be angry if we paint ourselves?" Ben asked. "Then let's not use water-free paint," Douglas smiled, "We'll be able to wash it off quickly afterwards!" "Very smart indeed, Douggie!" Donald said, "Let's get ourselves painted." Some later, Donald and Bill arrived at Tidmouth. The other engines, and the streamlined engines were already there. "Are those the engines we have to race?" Bruce chuckled, "Everybody could beat them!" "Look at that tank engine," Chris laughed, as he looked at Bill, "How should he ever beat us?" "We'll see about that," Henry whispered to Edward. "Get ready!" Duck ordered, as the engines puffed to their positions. "Seriously, if you want to give up, do it now!" Chris said. All the other streamlined engines laughed. "Shut up and get ready!" Gordon shouted. The four engines got to their positions. "Righ then," Duck smiled, as he winked at Bill and Donald, "Ready, set, go!" He whisteled loudly, and the engines raced off. Of course, the streamlined got far ahead of Bill and Donald. "Told you so!" Bruce laughed. "How could they ever think they would win this?" Chris smiled Meanwhile, at the ending place of the race, which was at Wellsworth, Douglas and Ben were making themselves ready. "Right," Douglas said, "I will be standing at the station, and you just infront of it. Once those engines will come 'round the bend, you will puff up and come next to me!" "Why do I have become second?" Ben complained. "'Cause ye'r the smallest." Douglas replied. "That's unfair!" Ben protested. "It isn't!" "It is!" "It isn't!" Suddenly, they heard a familiar whistle. "Hey you guys!" Edward warned, as he puffed by with some empty trucks, "Look at the time! The race has already started, they could be here any minute now!" "There's only one way to decide!" Douglas said. "And that is?" Ben asked. "We'll both go back, and when those two streamlined thingies come 'round the bend, we'll race to the station!" "Great idea!" Ben smiled as they puffed backwards. "We'll make it a blast into the station," Chris smiled, "Everyone will be surprised to see such splendid engines like us race in!" "Indeed," Bruce laughed, "I don't understand those Sodor engines. How could they even think they could win? Especially with those two engines!" "There's something weird about them, thought..." Chris commented, "Yesterday evening, they seemed to be everywhere. When I was at the station I met one of those small ones, but when I pulled out, I saw him talking to that small green engine." "We'll talk about that later," Bruce interupted, "Around this bend is the station!" And he whisteled loudly. "They're here!" Douglas said, as he heard the whistle, and the noises of engines rocketing down the track, "Go!" Both engines lurched forward, and raced into the station. "Ben, stop!" Douglas shouted, as Ben went to far, and out of the station. He rushed into a siding. "AAAH!" Ben shouted, as he saw a silver tanker in front of him. He tried to stop, but it was too late. With a splintering crash, the tanker broke apart, and water flew all over Ben. "What's happening over there?" Bruce asked. "That's impossible," Chris shouted, "They're already here!" They rushed into the station, and saw Ben, covered in water. The paint got off. "He's called Ben!" Bruce said, "The engine at the station was called Bill! They're twins! They've cheated!" "Some later, the other engines arrived. Edward was there with the breakdowntrain, and Ben had been put on a flatbed. "They've cheated!" Chris told the other streamlined engines, "It's a disgrace!" Although they had not won the race, the NWR engines couldn't do anything else than laugh. Even Ben. The streamlined engines puffed away. "What silly engines..." Chris mumbled, "And then to think that we have to stay here for another week..." Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Pip and Emma *Bruce *Chris *The other streamlined engines *Sir Brian *Sir Topham Hatt *Toby (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *Bear (cameo) *Mrs. Kindley (cameo) Category:Episodes